Fuegos artificiales
by Vaisravana
Summary: Esta extraña sensación en el cuerpo... Debe ser gripe.


Hola gente, este es un fanfic que escribí el año pasado (por enero del 2009) y es bastante "sencillo" a decir verdad hasta podría decirse que esta basado únicamente en el anime de Fruits Basket por lo que no contiene ningún tipo de spoiler.

Si piensas que ya has leído esta historia probablemente estés en lo correcto, ya que me vi en la necesidad de borrarla para poder resubirla y cambiarle algunas cosas, por errores míos no tuve más elección. Una disculpa por la perdida de tu review ._.

Sin más, espero que disfruten en algún grado la lectura.

**Título:** Fuegos artificiales  
**Resumen:** Esta extraña sensación en el cuerpo... Debe ser gripe.  
**Personajes:** _Kyô & Tohru_  
**Género:** Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 1090  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket y ningún personaje que aquí menciono me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• No spoilers, podría considerarse más que nada ubicado en el anime.

* * *

•

**Fuegos artificiales**

**«****花火****»**

•

_Hanabi_

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

Se levantó temprano por la mañana, recogió las colchas y cobertores que le servían como cama y salió a correr. Por alguna razón últimamente se había sentido incómodo en aquel lugar, aunque para ser sincero nunca había llegado a sentirse completamente en casa y poco a poco esa sensación se iba acrecentando y propagando por todo su ser, _al igual que una gripe molesta que no te deja en paz y que de cierto modo te vuelve…_

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —escuchó decir mientras sentía como se estrellaba contra un árbol.

Abrió los ojos y por un segundo una aterradora confusión se apoderó de él, ¡el mundo se había agrandado!

—¡Lo siento Kyou-kun! —oyó decir y de repente sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba por el aire haciendo que comprendiera de golpe que no era el mundo el raro sino él, el que tenía el problema.

_Torpe_.

Siempre había sido algo despistado pero a veces era el colmo y a pesar de que casi nunca, alguien que no fuera un Sohma lo hubiera visto como gato, siempre que estaba ella cerca, su trasformación era casi inminente_._

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó alarmada, llevado la diminuta figura del gato hasta su altura. Él no acertó a más que asentir con la cabeza, mientras que la preocupada chica soltaba un suspiro de alivio —. Me alegro.

—P-Podrías bajarme…—dijo en tono bajo que a pesar de oírse tímido no dejaba de sonar como una orden. Tohru un poco apenada asintió, colocándolo con cuidado sobre el suelo. En el momento que intentó disculparse de nuevo, creyendo que había sido culpa suya, Kyou salió corriendo tratando de alejarse de ella:_ la intrusa que le daba gripe._

Había dejado de sentirse solo, ahora sentía que de algún modo podía encajar y ser aceptado por al menos una persona, pero algo le inquietaba, hacía poco se había puesto a analizarlo y por tratar de entenderlo su incomodidad había crecido. No entendía gran cosa y le daba algo de miedo entender… _¿entender qué?_

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

El suave y cálido viento agitaba las frondosas, y repletas de verde, copas de los árboles. Corría de nuevo la primavera. Aquella tarde se había decidido que todos irían a una pequeña feria –tan pequeña que apenas si había gente, asegurándose así de evitar cualquier contacto inesperado– para celebrar y pasar un buen rato, sobre todo para evitarle a Tohru la molestia de cocinar dentro de una festividad y tan buena época.

En cuanto llegaron Kyou se apartó del resto. Comió algo en un puesto de comida rápida y se escabulló entre la gente para que disimuladamente pudiera subirse a la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios. Pasó la tarde inmerso en sus pensamientos y de ves en cuando espiando abajo para ver si podía ver a alguno de sus primos o…

—¡Aquí estabas! —escuchó una voz detrás de él y la piel se le erizó. Volteó lentamente esperando que sus oídos lo hubiesen traicionado y que la voz no fuera de quien creía que era, pero estaba en lo correcto y al verla deseó por un momento que Kagura estuviera ahí para golpearlo, lo hubiera preferido—. ¡Van a empezar los fuegos artificiales! —dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Kyou se giró y se limitó a proferir un gruñido como respuesta.

Tohru lo miró afligida, había notado el cambio y distanciamiento del gato pero no había querido decirle nada, pensó que tal vez se lo estaba imaginando aunque su corazón le decía otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente he sentido que tú…—dijo para terminar en un susurro— que ya no te agrado.

El joven no la volteó a ver directamente pues sabía que era verdad lo que ella decía, pero también, que su actitud no era precisamente porque no le agradara sino porque…

—¿Es mi culpa, verdad? ¡De seguro dije algo que no debí decir! —espetó acercándose repentinamente a él—. ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! No volverá a suceder… aunque no estoy muy segura de que hice… ¡Pero te aseguro que no volverá a …!

La voz de la chica fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso rugido. Ya no se oyeron las voces y murmullos de las personas de abajo, tan sólo se oía el poderoso eco de las explosiones y la lluvia de colores. Tohru se sintió hipnotizada por el bello espectáculo y olvidó por un segundo lo que estaba diciendo, pero en cuanto lo recordó intentó retomar su discurso, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por la risa del joven de pelo naranja.

No supo muy bien como reaccionar, así que sonrió torpemente intentando entender el motivo de su repentina felicidad.

—No es lo que piensas —declaró golpeándola suavemente en la frente —. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que es.

Tohru no pudo evitar un leve rubor en su cara, al sentirse inesperadamente cerca del muchacho, no se había percatado de que se había acercado tanto y que se rozaban peligrosamente. Kyou también lo notó, pero en vez de evitar la proximidad de un posible abrazo, se acercó un poco más. Aliento contra aliento, sólo separados por escasos milímetros y un leve roce de piel, sin llegar a un total contacto.

Entonces, un fuego artificial irrumpió en el cielo y el azul celeste baño el paisaje nocturno de primavera. El joven sonrió de nuevo y retrocedió.

_No era gripe, era algo diferente…_

Otro fuego artificial brillo en el manto negro y Tohru despertó del pequeño shock que le había provocado tal cercanía. Miró a Kyou sonriéndole y una pequeña molestia le acongojó el pecho, no entendía lo que había pasado pero el hecho no la había molestado, ni asustado, tan sólo le había clavado una pequeña duda en el cuerpo, pero decidió ignorarla, después de todo Kyou de nuevo le hablaba… de nuevo le sonreía, lo demás no importaba. Lentamente se acercó al lado del muchacho y se apoyó de la barandilla de la azotea del edificio para poder disfrutar de las explosiones de color.

Kyou a su lado no pudo apartar la vista de ella y la luz brillando sobre su rostro, así fue como entonces encontró las palabras que necesitaba para expresarse. La cara de la chica bañada en colores le había hecho comprender aquello que le intrigaba, que a veces lo hacía un poco más torpe y que le hacía sentir de cuando a cuando incómodo… aquella sensación hermosa y estrepitosa.

—_Fuegos artificiales… me hace sentirlos todo el tiempo —_pensó, aunque después la llama de su descubrimiento fue apagada por el futuro ya predestinado del gato.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


End file.
